TaeGi (BTS)Le Nouveau
by TySee
Summary: TaeHyung vient d'emménager à Séoul. Il se fait déjà des amis dès son premier jour au lycée mais il va très vite devenir la proie d'un de ses camarades de classe.
Je m'appelle Kim Tae Hyung soit TaeHyung mais on me surnomme V. Je suis un peu fou, j'aime bien les choses bizarre!

Mais bon, je peux rester sérieux quand il faut l'être alors ça va!

Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai emménagé à Séoul; avant je vivais à Osaka au Japon mais ça, c'était avant... *met des lunettes*. Bon je reprends mon sérieux, et donc aujourd'hui, je vais faire ma fabuleuse entrer dans un nouveau lycée. Si je stresse? Un peu... C'est pas comme si je faisais des déménagements tout le temps. Mes potes d'Osaka me manques déjà, c'est dur de partir du Japon car là-bas il y a tout mes potes. Mais, ma mère me dit tout le temps "Tu t'en feras d'autres à Séoul !" Elle a pas tord.

Le réveil, sonne... J'ai du mal à me lever.

"TAEHYUNG, TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD!" La belle et douce voix de ma mère du matin... Rien de mieux pour se réveiller!

Je me lève du lit et j'enfile un pantalon en restant torse nu pour descendre en bas. Je vois mon père en train de déjeuner et ma mère en train de préparer MON petit déjeuner. Je cours derrière elle et je lui cris :

"TU M'AS FAIS QUOOOOOI?" En souriant de toutes mes dents.

"Des crêpes et un chocolat chaud, mon petit alien." Me fait-elle en souriant à son tour.

"GÉNIAL, DES CRÊPES!" Faut savoir que les crêpes de ma mère sont excellentes, non vraiment ! Elles sont... magiques. *regard lointain*.

"Dépêche toi de manger, tu vas être en retard je te l'ai dis." Me dit ma mère en posant mes crêpes dans mon assiette. Je m'enfile mes crêpes à une vitesse ahurissante et je remonte dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je regardes aux alentours et je cherche des fringues dans mon dressing. Je prends donc :

Un t-shirt noir,une veste en jean,un pantalon noir déchirer des deux cotés au niveau des genoux et des _Nike air max_ noir.

Une fois tout préparé, tout beau. Bien coiffé, bien lavé, je prends mon sac de cours et je déballes les marches en saluant ma mère et mon père en leur criant :

"A CE SOIR!" même pas le temps qu'ils me répondent, je sors de ma maison et je ferme la porte. Il fait froid... je souffle dans mes mains et je prends la route pour aller à l'école. Mince, faut passer par ou déjà..? Je vais finir par être en retard mais en même temps ma mère explique tellement bien..

*flashback*

"Donc tu vas tout droit vers la rue .. euh, fin tu trouveras bien. Ensuite tu tournes à gauche.. enfin je crois, pour sûr tu vérifieras et puis tu avances encore tout droit et normalement c'est un grand bâtiment blanc.. ou noir. FIN TU VERRAS BIEN.."

*fin flashback*

Merci maman,c'est très sympa de m'indiquer le chemin. Je me frappe au niveau du front et je fais un cons dans cette famille de fou.. *rigole*

Je continus de chercher et de faire de mon mieux pour trouver, je cours dans tout les sens comme un dingue et au bout d'un moment j'arrive enfin DEVANT THE LYCÉE ! Fallait bien que je le trouve un jour non? Quand même..

C'est super grand et super beau.. wow. *regard qui brille*

Je reste bouche bée pendant 5minutes devant cette immense lycée quand je finis par réaliser que je suis en retard.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! PAS LE 1ER JOUR !

Je me mets à courir comme un fou vers l'entrée, ça a déjà sonné.. merde. Je cours dans les couloirs, je regarde de gauche à droite. Je suis dans la Première B ! Je défile les portes jusqu'à que je trouve ma classe. Je rentre en trombe sans penser que c'est irrespectueux et je cris :

"PARDON DU RETARD." en reprenant mon souffle et en souriant d'un air niais. Tout le monde rigole, je me redresse et je regarde tout les élèves. Il y a beaucoup de mecs, c'est cool !

"JEUNE HOMME, JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS !" Me crie le professeur de lettre.

Je le regarde et je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en souriant et en disant :

"Je-je suis désolé.. c'est que je suis nouveau et je ne trouvais pas la salle.."

Le prof s'avance et hurle :

"A PARCE QUE EN PLUS VOUS ÊTES NOUVEAU! ET VOUS OSEZ ARRIVER EN RETARD LE PREMIER JOUR?!"

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir vieux con.." murmurais-je.

"PARDON? RÉPÉTEZ ?!" Et une explosion de rire dans toute la classe. Je lève mes mains [En mode j'ai rien fais] :

"NON,NON J'AI RIEN DIS.." Avec un air étonné.

Le prof pointe du doigt une place vide. Et me crie :

"ALLEZ VOUS ASSEOIR JEUNE HOMME IMPOLIE."

Je me dirige vers la place en baissant la tête,fou de rage et en marmonnant dans ma barbe.

Je m'assois sur la chaise et je pose mon sac quand je réalise que tout le monde me regard. Je reste muet et je fixe les gens.

"T'es nouveau?" Me souffle un mec à coté de moi.

"Euh,ouais!" Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il se rapproche de moi, très prêt.. tellement prêt que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je recule légèrement quand il me dit :

"Je m'appelle Park Jimin." avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Je rougis comme un con.. POURQUOI JE ROUGIS MOI?!

Jimin se fait tirer par quelqu'un derrière lui ce qui lui fait faire un bruit de surprise et cette personne qui le tire lui dit :

"Pas touche, c'est ma proie." Un mec plutôt bad boy, bien habillé avec des chaines en or autour de cou et un bandana blanc et noir dans les cheveux. Il est beau,vraiment beau. Depuis quand JE PARLE DES MECS COMME CA? Fin bon je suis pas hétéro à 100% mais c'est pas dans mes habitudes de rougir et de fixer des mecs comme ça. PUIS POURQUOI IL LUI DIT CA? C'EST MOI SA PROIE? Je reste la bouche ouverte et avec cette air d'incompréhension quand d'un coup Jimin lui répond :

"Ah ouais? T'es sûr Suga?" Il se retourne et me regarde avec un air charmeur et un sourire carnassier. Il se rapproche de moi et me prend par le menton et finit par m'embrasser en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche. Sous l'effet du choque je reste les yeux écarquiller et je le pousse et recule de ma chaise, en criant un vieux : "AAAAAAAAAH"

Je place ma main sur ma bouche. Le prof se rapproche de moi et me prend par le colle de ma veste.

"DEHORS." me crie-il. En pointant la porte du doigt.

J'enlève sa main de ma veste et je lui crie :

"Allez vous faire foutre, cordialement!" Puis je prends mon sac et je sors,non sans jeter un regard noir à Jimin et l'autre " Suga ". Et je referme la porte en entendant les cries du prof sur moi.

Je descend le premier étage en réalisant que je venais de me faire embrasser par un mec de ma classe. Super CETTE première journée J'aperçois un mec qui attend devant la CPE. Je me dirige vers lui et je le vois s'approcher de moi. IL EST TROP MIGNON. Il me sourit et me dit :

"Hey, t'es le nouveau? Je suis Jeon Jungkook! Je suis dans ta classe normalement. Je suis le délégué et là je dois faire des photocopies pour ."

Je le regarde avec les yeux qui brillent en me disant qu'il est trop mignon.. TROP,TROP MIGNON. Et au lieu de lui répondre normalement je lui dis :

"ROH T'ES TROP MIGNON!" Je place ma main devant ma bouche en réalisant ce que je venais de lui dire. Il me regarde avec un air étonné et puis se met à rigoler en posant une main sur mon épaule et finit par me dire :

"Ah tu n'est pas le dernier à me dire ça. C'est gentil merci, je m'en souviendrais de notre rencontre !" Me fait-il en éclatant de rire.

Pendant que moi je reste planté devant lui l'air con et bébête. Il se redresse et reprend son sérieux en me disant :

"Tu n'est pas en classe?" Je souris niaisement une fois de plus et je lui réponds :

"Eum.. (si je me trompe pas) m'a viré de cours."

Jungkook se remet à rire de plus belle et me répond :

"Ah avec ce prof c'est habituel,ne t'en fait pas! Tu as fais quoi pour te faire virer."

Je rougie légèrement à sa question et je bégaye un peu avant de lui répondre :

"Eum,c'est un peu embêtant de raconter ça.. En fait un mec qui s'appelle Jimin que tu dois sûrement connaitre.."

Jungkook et Coupé et me dit:

"Jimin?! Attend voir, il t'a pas embrasser quand même?" Me fit-il à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

"Si" fis-je en baissant la tête rouge de honte. Maudit soit ce Jimin. Jungkook se remet à rire encore plus, bon il a de la chance d'être sacrément mignon sinon je me serais déjà mis en rage ultime...

Jungkook me regarde et arrête de rire avant de me dire :

"En général quand Jimin trouve quelqu'un d'intéressant,il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il est gay. Tout comme moi et Suga ainsi que d'autre pote que tu connaîtras. J'espère que ça te dérange pas qu'on soit.."

Je le coupe en lui disant :

"Ah non,non pas de soucis. J'ai déjà eu une relation avec un mec.." en reparlant de ce type,je perds mon sourire et je baisse les yeux. Jungkook pose sa main sur mon épaule et me dit :

"Ça ne va pas?" avec un air attristé.

Je le regarde et lui sourit en disant :

"Si,si !" il retire sa main et puis me répond :

"Jimin c'était mon mec avant. Il a toujours était attiré par les gens mignons, d'ailleurs je l'ai quitté y-a pas longtemps.. c'était compliqué. Mais il essaie toujours de revenir. Le fait qu'il embrasse des me gens ça me fait un peu mal dans un sens.. mais bon,il est comme il l'est."

Je vois Jungkook un peu triste à son tour du coup je lui souris et lui dis :

"Mais tu sais,il a du faire ça pour un énerver un certain "Suga"."

Jungkook relève sa tête à l'entente du prénom Suga et reste avec un air étonné en me disant :

"Suga? Tu-tu lui as parlé? Il t'a approché?!" Je comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire ..? Pourquoi me dit-il ça? Y-a un problème avec ce type..?

"Non,non rien de tout ça..il a juste dit à Jimin "Ne le touche pas,il est à moi." si je crois bien et ensuite Jimin m'a embrassé."

Jungkook reste muet puis se rapproche de moi et me dit :

"Fait attention à Suga.. " avant que je lui réponde,Jungkook rentre dans la CPE et la sonnerie se met à sonner.

Je reste seul devant la CPE. Que veut-il dire par faire attention à ce type? Je ne lui ai même pas causer.. en plus je dirais que c'est surtout à Jimin que je devrais faire attention. D'ailleurs si je veux pas recroiser c'est deux fous,je ferais mieux de me grouiller.

Je sors du lycée pour rejoindre la cour ou tout les étudiants s'y retrouvent,je me sens un peu seul quand je vois un type s'approcher de moi. Il est grand et très imposant.. il me fait un peu peur...

"T'es le nouveau? Tu m'as fait trop rire tu as l'heure!"

Me dit-il en tapotant mon épaule. Donc il est de ma classe?

"Oui.. mais.. enfin." Il me sourit et se présente :

"Je m'appelle NamJoon mais tu peux m'appeler RapMonster!"

Un autre type arrive à coté de lui et crie :

"Je te cherchais partout,arrête de bouger tout le temps RapMon'!" Il se stoppe sur moi et me fixe avant de me faire un énorme sourire. Bah dit donc,ils me sourient tous aujourd'hui. Pourtant j'ai rien de spécial,mise à part ma beauté exceptionnelle.. bon, je m'arrête là.

"Je suis Kim Seok Jin! Mais appelle moi Jin" Tout le monde a un surnom ou quoi?! Fin je vais vous dire j'en ai un aussi donc :

"Ah,salut! Moi c'est TaeHyung mais vous pouvez m'appeler V."

"Pas de soucis V, tu veux trainer avec nous?" fait RapMon'

J'acquiesce d'un sourire en hochant la tête.

"Je vois que ce matin tu t'es fait attaqué par les lèvres de Jimin, apparemment il n'a pas pu s'empêcher comme il dit. Mais au fond on sait tous qu'il aime encore énormément Jungkook d'ailleurs tu as fais sa connaissance?" Fait Jin.

J'hoche une fois de plus de la tête.

"C'est cool ! IL EST MIGNON TU TROUVES PAS? Bref, désolé pour ce matin.. on peu pas le tenir en place ce Jimin. Mais tu sais.. il a fait sa pour mettre en colère l'autre.. Suga." Dit RapMon'

Je relève un sourcil et je lui fais :

"Eum,qui y-a t-il avec ce Suga?" fais-je d'un air étonné.

" Eh bien,c'est un peu un bad boy, il traîne avec Zelo et d'autres types. On fait pas trop attention à lui.. avant il traînait avec nous puis .." RapMon se fait couper par Jin.

"Puis il m'a quitté subitement. Apparemment je ne lui convenais plus." Donc ce type est sortit AVEC JIN? J'aurais pas crus.. Donc quand Jungkook parler de ses autres potes gays.. c'était eux?

Donc Suga est gay? Mon dieu, je sens que je vais m'embrouiller de partout.

Je lui dis :

"Tu es sortis avec?" en restant sérieux.

Il me répond difficilement quelques secondes après :

"Oui, fin il m'a un peu manipulé." Je reste bouche bée.

"Ah bon?" fais-je précipitamment.

"Jin n'aime pas trop parler de cette histoire, mais pour te dire de faire attention à Suga. Quand il veut une nouvelle victime.. en général il fait tout pour l'avoir." me fait RapMon.

Je vois.. c'est bizarre tout ça.. franchement pour une première journée j'en ai plus appris sur les mecs de ma classe que en cours.

"Bon je vais au toilette,je reviens les mecs." et je me retire pour aller pisser. Oui parce-que jusque là je suis un Humain et j'ai envie de PISSER fin pas tellement mais j'ai envie de remettre tout ce que je viens d'apprendre dans l'ordre. J'arrive devant les chiottes,personne c'est vide et en plus c'est sombre. J'essaie d'allumer la lumière mais ça ne marche pas. D'un coup je sens une pression contre mon corps,quelqu'un entoure ses bras autour de ma taille et me plaque contre le mur. Je ne vois pas qui c'est, il me tient le bassin par une main et l'autre main sert à tenir mes deux mains. Je suis pris en otage bordel !

"C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?" Crie-je en me débattant du mieux que je peux. Je sens le parfum du mec derrière moi, ça sent bon. RAH SÉRIEUX JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME FAIRE LIMITE VIOLER ET MOI JE PENSE A CA.. !

Il glisse sa main au niveau de mes hanches et la rentre au niveau de mon pantalon. Il reste muet et ne dit rien. Je n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est exactement à cause du peu de lumière qui se trouve dans ces fichues chiottes. Je continus de crier :

"TU FAIS QUOI LA? LÂCHE MOI ! ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ" Je commence à m'énerver. Ça suffit là. C'est quoi cette journée pourrie? Ils ont décider de me violer ou quoi?

Le mec qui me plaque contre le mur pose ses lèvres sur mon cou et me fait des suçons se qui m'arrache un long soupire de plaisir. DEPUIS QUAND JE SUIS AUTANT SENSIBLE MOI? Il continu de m'embrasser le cou et glisse sa main en dessous de mon pantalon et de mon boxer. Je suffoque légèrement et je bégaye :

"Stoppe,stoppe arrête! Je te connais même pas! Laisse moi tranquille,putain!" en disant il prend mon membre en main et le caresse lentement en me léchant la lobe de l'oreille. Je suffoque et je me retiens de gémir puis je commence à avoir de plus en plus chaud,j'ai du mal à respirer.. c'est difficile de se retenir. Putain c'est tellement bon ce qu'il me fait ce type. Mais je me sens tellement bête de me faire avoir comme ça. Il me plaque un peu plus contre le mur et tend sa main avec mes deux mains accrocher contre le mur en bloquant mes hanches avec son bassin. Je fais de mon mieux pour articuler :

"Arrê...arrête.. ç-ça.." puis d'un coup il se met à faire de long va et vient sur mon membre déjà dur et tendu. C'est pas possible.. il va pas me masturber quand ..même? Il le fait de plus en plus vite,je serre ma mâchoire pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir de gémir.

"Ne te retiens pas, V." Me souffle t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux et je réalise que le mec derrière moi c'est un mec de ma classe. Il a une voix grave et.. attend..?

*retour en arrière*

"Pas touche,c'est ma proie"

*fin du flashback*

C'EST CE TYPE? SUGA? Avant même que je puisse dire quoi ce soit, je craque quand il me fait lâcher un long gémissement. Je venais de venir. Putain qu'est ce que c'est bon.. mon dieu. Il fait des derniers va et viens avec mon membre et se retire lentement de mon boxer. En m'embrassant dans le cou et puis il me murmure :

"C'était un avant gout de ton année, ici. Mon petit V."

Je me retourne pour pouvoir affirmer mes soupçons seulement il n-y a absolument personne. Je me sens un peu honteux et je me à rougir comme une con. Quand j'entends les cris de RapMon et Jin :

"V T'ES LA?" Je me remet un peu de mes émotions et de ce qu'il venait de se passer et je leurs réponds timidement :

"OUI-OUI..." avant de regarder une dernière fois les chiottes. Et de me diriger vers la sortie..

C'était qui ce type..?


End file.
